


Coffee or tea？ 痴汉心理报告

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 参过合志当过Guest [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: Mycroft正在单恋Lestrade。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 参过合志当过Guest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852525
Kudos: 2





	Coffee or tea？ 痴汉心理报告

**Author's Note:**

> 送给我的朋友笑脸妖怪的生日贺。

_“咖啡还是茶？”_

_“咖啡。”_

_“茶，谢谢。”_

好医生冲着那两句异口同声的回答扬起了一边眉毛，随后点点头转身走进厨房，留下客厅里两个显然不是为自己而来的家伙继续大眼瞪小眼。

作为一个至少看上去保守而老派的英国绅士，Mycroft对红茶的执念就跟每一个地道传统的英国人一样，来自于将近400年前的资产阶级革命时期从荷兰商人手里买到那堆碎叶子的第一人，根植在代代相传且雷打不动的日常饮食计划里，可谓由来已久。一杯好茶能舒缓神经，如果能加上那么一两颗糖……他几乎是欢快地用指尖敲了敲伞柄。

“Mr. Holmes?”

Mycroft瞬间意识到了自己的失态，他顺手握住伞柄，抬起眼睛歉意地开口：“抱歉，探长先生。”

DI奇怪地看着他，“为了什么？”Mycroft扯扯嘴角准备解释，但探长并不在意地继续说道：“无所谓，我只是觉得我们这样干坐着不说话挺奇怪的。”

语言的交流并不是人们获得信息的唯一渠道，探长先生。Mycroft差点就脱口而出。手指上颇为显眼的戒痕显示你刚刚结束一段维持了七年的婚姻，尽管根据某些资料早在两年前你们之间的状态用苟延残喘来形容都不为过了——这是件好事，我得说；意识到我目光的时候你下意识地用拇指蹭了蹭无名指指根附近，你在紧张，还有点焦虑，转戒指是你的习惯性动作，等待Sherlock让你觉得有些不耐烦——彼此彼此，探长先生；外套下摆有不明显的深色污渍，目测是上午或者中午走在路上喝外带咖啡时落下的，手忙脚乱弄到纸巾的时候已经渗进了衣服里，懊恼了一阵干洗的麻烦之后很快就忙忘了——说到这个，您对咖啡的狂热也相当令人叹服。“希望这次Sherlock的单独行动不会为你的案头工作增加更多的负担。”他打着官腔说了句毫无意义的寒暄。

“你也知道这是不可能的。”

“替他向您道歉，探长。”

Lestrade笑了笑，从厨房晃出来的John端着杯子打断了他们：“Greg你这杯有点烫。另外，我猜Sherlock今天是带着一口袋方糖出去的。”

Mycroft挤出一个假笑，被Lestrade一声嘟嘟囔囔的“他一定是真的恨你”逗得真笑了出来。随后他警觉地想到他的弟弟在人前背后到底是怎样编排他嗜甜的本性和三件套掩饰下的身材，于是他及时收住了笑容，装模作样地喝了口茶。

好医生看了一眼手机，最新收到的这条短信毫无疑问来自随时都能闹别扭的咨询侦探，正在John踌躇着如何向他们说明时，Lestrade的手机也响了一下，两个人对视一眼，心照不宣地轻叹一声看向仿佛置身事外不动如山的Mycroft。

Mycroft不得不放下手里的茶，“好吧，看来现在的情况是只要我在他就不准备出现了。”他扶着忠诚可靠的黑伞站起来向医生和探长告别，坐上小黑车的同时给他的弟弟发了一个言简意赅的词语：幼稚。意料之中没有得到任何回复的公务员紧接着回想了一遍刚才在221B的场景，然后他捏紧手里的黑伞——又搞砸了。他认识DI Lestrade六年，六年之后他还在用职位称呼对方，而John Watson出现刚刚一年半，不仅没有杀死同居的Sherlock，还能自然而然地叫出探长的名字。当然很大一部分问题出在他自己身上，正如某一次Sherlock为了拆他台对探长说的那样：“就我所知，Lestrade，Mycroft（他皱皱眉念出的这个名字）在第一次和你正式见面之前已经偷偷观察了你两年。他是个偷窥狂，还是个胆小鬼。”倒不是说Mycroft喜欢保持自己的神秘感……之类的，他怎么能期望当时的Sherlock感同身受地明白这种人类的感情呢，直到Dr. Watson的出现——这是后话了。他知道自己对探长有着危险的感情，他放任自己一点一点地窥探和了解探长的喜好，他尝试速食快餐，听Radiohead，难得的休假里他一集不落地看完了Doctor Who，甚至，有几次在看球赛转播时，他竟然觉得阿森纳队怎么看都莫名其妙地顺眼。感谢上帝Lestrade和他也有共同的喜好——那天他在书架前徘徊时扫到《远大前程》的书脊，他把它抽出来，翻了几页恰好看到这段话：让我来告诉你，真正的爱情究竟是什么。它无非是盲目的忠诚，绝对的自卑，完全的服从，是不顾自己、不顾一切地绝对信任，把自己的整个心灵都交给你心爱的人，听凭对方去宰割……如果让Mycroft用一句话总结，那就是——他在厚颜无耻地渴望着他。

而探长，不出意外的话，对此一无所知。

Mycroft压抑着叹息的冲动走进房间。真要较真起来，Lestrade和Sherlock的关系都要比Lestrade和他的关系好太多，尤其是过去两三年以来，正直的探长虽然没有接受一个涉嫌行贿的公务人员试图收买自己的钱财，但非常理解一个忧心的哥哥对弟弟的关爱，换句话说，他会用案子当筹码逼着咨询侦探至少每天吃上一顿正餐，对Sherlock的照顾体现在方方面面，对他的无法无天则越发纵容，毫无疑问探长是个好人，而他的这些行为已经超出了“好”的范畴，几乎让Mycroft产生身为哥哥的不称职感。他再三确认那并非出于某些让自己惶恐的目的，幸而Dr. Watson就在这个节骨眼上走进了巴茨实验室——你可以想象，Mycroft当天晚上看着那段监控录像的时候是怀着怎样迫切的感激之情拨通了那几个公共电话亭的号码。

至于他备受争议招致误解的表达方式，Mycroft固执地认为那并不是重点。

事实上那是。

他爬上床，叹了口气。至少今天可以睡个好觉，一星期以来第一个安稳的晚上。他安慰自己。

命运之神伙同他的弟弟绝对是真的恨他。事事不顺心的公务员在凌晨时分被助手的来电弄醒，听着电话那头的汇报他连扶住额头的力气都被抽走了，匆匆赶到现场时案件早已真相大白，好医生正拉着看上去神采奕奕实际上通宵了两天还有余力跟Mycroft开嘴炮的Sherlock招出租车，探长在警戒线内跟队员交代一些扫尾工作，听到Holmes兄弟间夸张的招呼后他拉起警戒线弯腰钻过来，救命的出租车拖走了闹心的弟弟，Mycroft暗自记下了车牌准备上班后用合法手段表示感谢。

现在他又能——又得——单独面对Lestrade了。

“辛苦了，探长先生。”

“能结案总是好事。”

“的确。”

“Mr. Holmes……”

“Mycroft。”

“好吧，Mycroft，”探长随和地满足了他的愿望，Mycroft觉得探长的法国血统使得他叫出这个名字的时候比大多数人都更富诗意的灵巧和情感的共鸣——鉴于他有一个常常咬牙切齿地叫出他名字的弟弟，“现在是早晨七点差三分，如果你恰好不是忙着拯救世界的话，”当然不忙，何况这是个没救的世界，感谢关心，“你看，我们一起吃个早餐怎么样？Sherlock说你想跟我谈谈。这条街走到底就有个不错的地方。”

Mycroft悄悄抬起两根手指，在敲在伞柄上之前笑起来：“我很乐意。”

_“咖啡还是茶？”_

_“茶。”_

_“咖啡，谢谢。”_


End file.
